Una noche más
by Inugami Akuma
Summary: Shizuru se fue, esta vez para siempre. A pesar de su inmenso amor por Natsuki, la inseguridad de esta le causó demasiadas heridas y en consecuencia, su partida inminente. Ahora, en las memorias de Nat solo hay recuerdos de lo que vivió y lo que nunca volverá a ser...


_Vaya pero que desastres, como se nota mi inexperiencia en esto..._

_Bueno, como ya había dicho en mi perfil, no soy muy sociable que digamos, por ende simplemente me conformo con que esto sea leído, ya que, para eso lo escribí a fin de cuentas, en un rato de ocio en el trabajo, mientras leía un fic de una muy buena escritora a mi ver, se convirtió en un momento de, como decirlo, melancolía por... cosas... pasadas... en fin, gracias a eso y la depre que me tomó por sorpresa, surgió esto, que si bien es demasiado dramático para mi gusto, necesitaba sacarlo en ese momento..._

_En fin, nada interesante de lo que comentar, pero aun así, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer a esta persona inestable (?)_

_Ja ne..._

_Disclaimer: Obvio no, nunca nunca me pasaría por la mente, no soy tan genialosa... que pena..._

* * *

"_Tomé un trago de cerveza saboreando el amargo licor que entumecía mi lengua, esperando que de alguna manera mi mente también resintiera el efecto y así poder conciliar el sueño, una noche más."_

Una noche más de remembranzas y reminiscencias, en las cuales, nuevamente apareces, pero no estás.

Ni aunque me encontrara bebiendo el licor más fino podría sacarte de mi pensamiento, ya que el día en que te marchaste conseguiste que mi espíritu de batalla se quebrara y mi orgullo cayera hasta los suelos.

Otro trago de este líquido embrutecedor me hace recordar que la mayor parte de mi vida se fue contigo y es cuando resuenan en mi cabeza las palabras de aquella otra mujer: _"una especialista en fingir sonrisas"_, según ella, eso es lo que soy y, que aunque me mantenga al margen de todos, _"conozco el vacío que hay en tu mirar"_, ¿acaso alguien podría conocerme más que yo? Quizá, ya que ni siquiera yo soy capaz de decir que me conozco completamente.

No hace falta ser un sabio para describir el estado en que me encuentro, solo contemplo la vida mientras pasa ante mis ojos y, aunque no es lo que deseara, sigo el curso de este triste e irónico histrión.

Tirada en mi cama, en la oscuridad de mi cuarto estático, cuestiones sin productivo propósito me asaltan y de nueva cuenta, el escaso sueño que con mi bebida he conseguido en esta sofocante noche, me es arrebatado.

Una amarga sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, aun cuando yo no la haya invitado, esta me hace preguntarme, ¿cómo hubiese sido?, ¿cuántas cosas compartiríamos juntas?, ¿de qué cosas hablaríamos ahora con la madurez que me ha dejado esta situación? Infinidad de dudas me hacen pensar que la cama es tan pequeña y a la vez tan grande.

Hace mucho descubrí que mi garganta era habitada por algo que me provocaba una sensación de asfixia; una mezcla de dolor y amargura que permanece en ella y cada vez se hace más grande y me impide el respirar. Hace poco descubrí que, de alguna manera, un intruso invisible entró en mí y se alojó en mi pecho; este provoca que a cada momento expulse restos de mi alma en grandes suspiros, ¿cómo llegó ahí? Ni idea.

Es en este punto en el cual, uno de mis recuerdos más fuertes hacen acto de aparición. Entonces por inercia pura, miré por la ventana de mi fúnebre habitación, y la vi; pude ver la ausencia de la luna. Ni siquiera una pequeñísima parte de ella. Nada. Esta noche no. Ese gran objeto que a la vista parece ser insignificante. Ese que mantiene tu recuerdo en mí y que esta noche no está. Ese que esta noche se burla de mí con su ausencia y me hace esperar fervientemente aquel mes en el cual se alza en todo su esplendor, solo para recordarme lo inalcanzable que es. Lo inalcanzable que eres.

Doy un largo trago a mi cerveza y mientras mi lengua me reprocha por el contenido amargo, ahora comprendo que por más que así lo desee, eres inalcanzable para mi; mientras todos se jactan de que estás siempre para ellos, para mi no hay más, por más que así lo anhelara, no te tengo más, a nada más.

El contenido de mi bebida se acaba y por última ocasión me pongo a pensar sobre el sentido de estar aquí, sola, sin ti, sin nadie; una última mirada a mi alrededor y comprender que todo cambió, que yo cambié, que tu no volverás y nadie podrá ocupar ese lugar. Como siempre, tarde me di cuenta.

Una noche más en la que en mis sueños no estarás, ya que sería una recompensa para mis ojos y mi ser entero, y eso no se me está permitido, nunca más.

Una noche más, contemplando tu ausencia. Una noche más saboreando la amarga soledad que me dejaste. Una noche más sin tu consuelo. Una noche más de insomnio y remembranzas que dan complemento a mi escasa, lenta e interminable vida.


End file.
